Pokemon mystery dungeon -DP- The paths we take
by Iron Pikachu
Summary: After, Pyro and Storm form an exploration team they discover that there's someone going thorough time and changing it, they have to work together to stop this threat before he make a rift in time so big it destroys everything
1. Goodbye

**Pokemon mystery dungeon -DD- The path we take**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Goodbye**

* * *

 **3RD Pov**

* * *

In the middle of a grassy filed there was a male Shiny Pichu with some ruffled fur on his left ear a scar running over his right eye and a Female Shinx

The Shinx and Pichu were playing tag so the Shinx was chasing the Pichu

"I'm going to catch you eventually Storm!" The Shinx said to Storm with a timid voice and a grin

"Not today or tomorrow Pyro!" Storm Said back to Pyro, Which caused, Pyro to speed up

Storm saw this and started to panic he tried to go faster but Pyro was faster then him, eventually, Pyro, caught him by jumping on him, Storm closed his eyes upon impact but quickly opened them

"Alright fine you caught me" Storm tolled Pyro while leaning on his arms, which made her start to laugh, eventually Storm Joined her

When They both stopped they saw it was getting late and decided to head home, after a few minutes of walking they were back in town and at Pyro's House, Pyro looked at Storm with a smile

"D-do you wanna play again tomorrow?" Pyro asked Storm, the normal response she got was a 'yeah' or a 'mm-hm' with a nod but this time be connected his paws and shook his head

Pyro was quite taken back by this he almost never said no to her "Okay then…. What about two days from now?" Pyro asked Storm with a forced smile, Storm just broke eye contact and shook his head

Pyro seemed quite hurt by his actions "Why not, aren't we friends?" She asked and Storm looked like he was just punched by what she said

"Of course we are! It's just…." Storm said raising his paws but then dropping them

Pyro Cocked an Eyebrow at him and tilted her head "Just what?" Storm sighed and looked back at her

"It's just…. You know how our parents are Rescue team's?" Storm asked Pyro who nodded her head as Storm continued "My parents are being relocated to a different town which is in a different island…."Storm tolled Pyro sadly with tears in his eye's

Pyro's jaw dropped and she had tears forming in her eyes with the new information "W-WHAT!?" Pyro asked Storm but before he could responded she ran inside her house

Storm had a look of sadness as his ears dropped , he sighed and started to walk home, on his way there he saw the park where they first met, it was just an average park, Sand box, Bench, See-saw and a slide

Storm smiled weakly at the park because he could still remember how he met Pyro

* * *

 **4 years ago**

* * *

It was a sunny day and the Pokemon were chatting regularly some were looking at the bulletin board for rescue requests, and the park was the same as it was the present but there was a Squritle going down the slide, a Piplup with a Chespin playing on the see-saw and a shinx laying down shaking in the sandbox alone

Then there was a male Rhichu and female Pikachu entering the park with a 3 year old shiny Pichu, the Pichu looked around with curiosity he was about to walk off but the Pikachu stopped him

"Honey Remember We'll be watching you the entire time your here and when you want to go home just tell us" The Pikachu tolled The Pichu who nodded and walked off

The Pichu looked around trying to find something interesting to do, but something about the sandbox looked weird to him, there was a light blue and black body in it slowly shaking

Pichu raised an eyebrow and went to it, He got into the sandbox and looked at the figure, he blinked at it confused and then shook it, it started to whimper which made him jump

Pichu raised an eyebrow again and shook the figure again until it revealed an eye to him "W-what?" It asked with a female and very timid voice,

Pichu Tilted his head and blinked "What are you doing?" He asked her, She put her head back on to the sand

"N-nothing, I-i'm just s-hy" She tolled Pichu, who nodded

"Okay" Pichu tolled her and sat next to her he inspected her body and when he was done he smiled at the back of her head "I like you color pattern, it makes you look cool"

She shivered and Whispered "T-thanks,"

Pichu was still smiling "My name's Pichu, but I like it better when people call me Storm, Whats your name?" Storm asked pointing at her

"P-Pyro" She muttered, Storm was able to hear her and smiled

"Cool name" Storm tolled Pyro and she had no warning as he walked up to her head and brought it to look at him, When she saw Storm she quickly looked away and ran off to hide behind a bush

Storm seemed a bit hurt by her reaction by decided to ignore it and play with the sand, after a minute Pyro came out of the bush and looked back to Storm, She felt a bit bad, She just left him there alone

Pyro sighed and walked back to the sandbox to find him building a sand castle, Storm noticed her and smiled "Oh hello again, do you want to play with me?" He asked her

Pyro Smiled and nodded "I-i'd like t-that" Storm moved so she could sit and pointed tot he ground where he once sat, Pyro nodded and sat where he was pointing

* * *

 **Today**

* * *

Storm was smiling at the sandbox where he and Pyro first met but it soon faded and he sighed as the walked away

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Storm and Pyro were at the beach with there parents with a Lapras in the water and were saying goodbye they were about to leave until Storm stopped everyone "WAIT!" He looked at everyone making sure everyone stopped then turned to Pyro and pulled out a Blue and Yellow striped Scarf from his back pack "I made something for you to remember me by" Storm tolled Her as he offered her it

Pyro glad fully took it and then tuck her satchel and pulled out a yellow scarf with red stripes "Hm, and so did I" Pyro tolled Storm as she handed him the Scarf he gratefully took it and they said there last goodbyes before they left

And with that Lapras took off, Storm kept looking at Pyro as she slowly got smaller and had a tear running down his cheek as he muttered

"Until we meet again"


	2. Exploration

**Pokemon mystery dungeon -DD- The path we take**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Exploration**

* * *

 **15 Years later**

* * *

A Guild tent was laying at the end of a pathway from the top of some stairs and a female Shinx with blue hind feet, a smaller mane, wearing a Yellow and Blue striped Scarf and a pouch on her right front leg, was walking up to it, with a timid look on her face.

The Shinx walked inside of the tent, looked at the ladder and started shaking, she whimpered and was about to turn around a run away until a Diglett popped out of nowhere.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The Diglett screamed making Shinx Scream and jump backwards, forcing her two fall down the hole.

Shinx landed on her back and made some dust stir around her, When Shinx recovered She could see that all the guild member's were staring at her, but a Chatot walked up to her she started to whimper.

"Are you alright?" Chatot asked shinx who whimpered even more and looked away, everyone was confused by that until she pulled out a note from her Pouch, Chatot Grabbed it and read it out load.

" _Hello my name is Pyro, excuse me if I don't cooperate with you a first,_

 _I'm shy so I may not be able to talk to you until I open up to you._

 _I've come here because I wish to join your guild,"_

When Chatot finished reading the note she was shaking and looking away from everyone.

"I see well if you wish to join our guild come with me to see the guild master, may everyone get back to your normal routines" Chatot tolled everyone, when they went back to their normal routines, Chatot took her to the guild master chamber.

"Guild master we have someone who wishes to join our guild" Chatot told the guild master, there was a male Wigglytuff who was silently Snoring and staring "um Guild master?"

The Wigglytuff suddenly yawned and blinked a few times "OH! Hi there friend" He said as he waved to Pyro and Chatot, Pyro started to shake and look away making Wigglytuff confused "Are you alright?"

"She's fine just a bit shy, but she wishes to join our guild" Chatot explained to Wigglytuff

"Okay What will be your team name?" Wigglytuff asked Pyro who shuddered and whispered

"I-i'll think of one later" The Duo were confused but nodded

"Um okay Well its still morning how about we give you you're first mission" Wigglytuff asked Pyro and she simply nodded "Okay Freind. OH! I almost forgot your explorers kit" Wigglytuff said as he reached down and pulled out a box and handed it to Pyro

She opened the box to find a wonder map, a team badge, some extra badges, and a few berries

Chatot Took her to the bulletin board to the left of the guild and got Pyro's first mission, He Handed her the paper he was holding and she read it

 _ **Lost Scarf**_

 _Client:- Pikachu_

 _Objective:- Retrieve my stolen Scarf_

 _Area:- Beach Cave 3F_

 _Difficulty:- Easy_

 _Reward:- 5000 poke_

The Reward clearly shocked Pyro 'Someone would give up 5000 Poke for a Scarf?!' Pyro thought to her self.

Pyro looked at Chatot and nodded then left to do the mission.

* * *

 **At the beach**

* * *

The sun was showing it was midday and shined over the beach and reflected of the water, Pyro was walking along and checking out area.

"Where's the entrance to that cave?" Pyro asked herself looking around, She eventually noticed a cave entrance and went to it.

When Pyro got to the cave she was a bit doubtful that was the entrance to beach cave. Pyro was trying to figure out if that was the entacne to beach cave or not until she noticed a tiny Krabby walking out of the water.

Pyro walked to the Krabby and asked "E-excuse m-me I-is t-that t-the e-entrance t-to b-beach c-cave" She asked pointing to the cave and the Krabby just looked at it and nodded then left

Pyro was confused but still went with it "Um… T-thanks…." and with that she entered beach cave

* * *

 **Pyro's Pov**

* * *

When I entered the cave I noticed that it was cold and dark with puddles everywhere and water dripping from the Rocks, every so often you could hear dripping sounds in the distance.

I looked around before proceeding, I was bit anxious of the place because I could remember what my parents tolled me about Mystery dungeons.

I was walking around trying to find a way to proceed to the next floor but on my way I was stopped by a Shellos looking at me with a scowl.

It tried to use mud throw at me but I dodged it and shot a Discharge at it. It took a massive hit form it and fainted then disappeared into white dust and a seed was in its place.

I walked towards the seed and picked it up and was surprised to see it was a golden seed 'A golden seed! These are so really rare' I thought to my self, after all, they say that when you eat it your power goes up by X5 and fills your belly by X5

I was happy that I found one but was also confused 'What is a golden seed doing, there more likely to be found in treasure chests and a golden chamber' I decided to shake those thoughts out of my head and put the golden seed in my pouch and moved on.

Wow this wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, there weren't that many Pokemon and the cave was pretty small but I still haven't found the stairs.

I keep almost slipping on water but I finally manged to find to find the stairs.

'Wow this floor looks just like the first one, only different patterns' I thought to my self as I looked at my new surroundings.

When I walked around I saw the stairs in the next room. I smiled and walked up to it only to be stopped by a Shellder. I tried to use discharge on it but it closed its shell and blocked the Electricity

When the Shellder opened its shell again it used tackle on me. When the attack hit I was skid a few feet back but wasn't that harmed. I tried to use quick attack on the Shellder but it closed its shell again before my attack hit.

You know how they say a Shellder's shell is as hard as diamonds…. THEY WEREN'T KIDDING!

"OW!" I screamed as I jumped back and rubbed my head and saw I was bleeding a little "OH Now Screw This!" I shouted as I used agility and rushed to the Shellder then used tackle before it could close its shell.

The Shellder was sent back a few feet and when it landed it faded into white smoke. I sighed and moved on.

When I got to the next floor I saw that it was quite small, it only had four rooms and each room was about 30 feet wide and long but I was able to find the scarf in the third room. I swear I saw something move but I didn't see it again so I ignored it and went to the scarf

When I saw the scarf I became shocked because it was a yellow and red striped scarf it was even in the same pattern as the one I gave Storm. I shook it off I picked up the scarf I took my team badge and was about to use it until a scalchop knocked my badge out of my paw.

I was shocked at what happened and turned to see a Oshawott grinning at me "Vell, Vell, Vell, vhat do ve have hear" The Oshawott said with a male voice walking up to me "Another Explorer zrying to zake back the items I stole" His grin became a scowl and he broke eye contact "I Zought I tolled the Krabby to keep pokemon out ov here" Oshawott muttered to himself.

Oshawott recreated eye contact with me and shot me a one sided grin "So you are here to zake back the items I stole" Oshawott said as he made his Scalchop into a sharp weapon and he put a scowl on "Vell you better zhink again" and he rushed at me.

Before the Oshawott could swing I jumped away. Oshawott didn't expect that because he stumbled a few feet forward and almost fell. When he turned to me he gritted his teeth at me and turned his Scalchop into a sharp weapon again and charged at me again.

And dogged him again but he was expecting it this time because he landed one one foot and swung at me again. We kept doing this for a few seconds before I got frustrated and used bit on him before could swing again

"AH!" Oshawott screamed and dropped his weapon and when he did I let go of his arm and grabbed the Scalchop with my teeth "HEY! Zhat's mine! give it back!" Oshawott shouted at me but I ignored him and ran for my badge.

When I grabbed my badge I quickly pushed the button and was suddenly covered with a yellow Aura, but I still heard Oshawott Shout "HEY! That's my Scolchop you zhief! HEY!"

When the aura faded I was at the staircase to guild. I sighed in relief because that was finally over, "fahf waf wo more harder then I fhought if woult bee" I said to myself then remembered the Scolshop that was in my mouth, I spat it out and put it into my pouch then made my way up the stairs to the guild

* * *

I was on the second floor the second floor talking with Chatot with what happened the best I could

"A-and T-that's I-it" I finished the story and Chatot seemed quite shocked at what I tolled him

"Good job Pyro not only did you find this Pokemon's missing item, but you also found the outlaw Officer Magnazone has been looking for good job" Chatot said with a Happy smile "Oh and the Pokemon that set up the request is here to collect the lost item" Chatot said and looked to the left "He's over there"

I looked at where Chatot was looking and saw the back of an oddly deep colored furred male Pikachu with some ruffled fur on the black point of his ear

"Excuse me, but we've found your lost item" I called out, the Pikachu tensed up and his ears shot up but not like he was surprised or scared but more like he was shocked

"T-that voice" He muttered to himself with a familiar but deeper voice, as he turned around and I was shocked at what I saw. This Pikachu had a scar running over his right eye and they exact same eye's as my old friend

"P-Pyro!" The Pikachu Shuttered and I knew exactly who it was now

"S-Storm!"

We just stared at each other for a few seconds before we ran up to each other and hugged "I missed you" I said to Storm as I hugged him

"I missed you too" Storm replied

Apparently I forgot where we were because I was shocked to hear Chatot's voice behind me

"Um…. What?"


	3. Team name

**Pokemon mystery dungeon -DD- The paths we take**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Team name**

* * *

I looked around to see all the guild members staring at us. I immediately let go of Storm and Felt my blood rush to my cheeks.

"Um excuse me Pyro but who is this?" Chatot asked me while the other guild members nodded.

"Oh, Um…. W-well you see this is my best friend Storm from when we were young" I explained while pointing at Storm. I looked at him again with a happy smile, "I never thought I'd see you again".

Storm looked at me and smiled, "Either did I. But, I never lost hope we would" What he said to me made me even more happier.

"So…." Sunflora suddenly spoke making everyone look at her, "What were you two, Best friends like you claimed or, Play mates, Fighting tutors, or ex-lovers?" She asked tilting her head.

Both me and Storm I'm immediately blushed from her last explanation, I was about to correct her but.

"Hey, Hey, Sunflora's got a point, your both in the same egg group plus you both hugged each other like you would never let go" Corpish added making me and Storm blush even more then we were.

"No we were just friends" Storm corrected them with an embarrassed face.

"Okay you should stop embarrassing them and get back to your routines" Chatot said with an edgy voice. Everyone nodded and got back to their routines.

I turned to Storm to see him digging around in his back-pack, "What are you doing?" I asked him but Storm didn't reply and kept looking threw his back-pack.

After a minute he stopped and pulled out a bag of poke then handed it to me, "here's your reward".

When he said that I remembered I had his scarf. I pulled Storms scarf out and give it to him "and here's your scarf" I said to him while I took the money from his paw but before I could Chatot snatched it.

"Guild orders the guild master gets the money and the ones who did the mission gets 10 percent of it" Chatot said while pulling out 500 poke and handing it to me

I sighed and spoke, "Well I guess the guild has to pay for everything somehow, and if those are the rules we have to listen."

A few of the guild members were quite shocked and confused by this but Storm just stood there with a smile. After a minute Chatot recovered and smiled.

"Wow, none of the guild members have been so understanding about this, some even complained that they don't get to claim the full reward" Chatot spoke making a few of the guild blush and glare at him, but after a second went back to their normal routines

"Well I guess ill see ya around, Pyro" Storm said with a sad smile while walking away

"WAIT!" I shouted at him making him stop and look at me, "D-do you maybe want to join my Exploration team? we could go on cool adventures together.

His reaction wasn't what I thought it would be, he looked like he was really sad and in pain with tears forming in the corners of his eye's, when he noticed them he quickly looked away and wiped his tears away.

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern, Storm just looked at me with a forced smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, sure Pyro I loved to join your team" Storm said while walking up to me, Chatot nodded.

"Very well, come you two maybe now you can pick your team name" Chatot said to us, we nodded and followed him down the ladder to find Wigglytuff talking to a Wishmur.

"Um Guild master we have a Pikachu here who wishes to join our guild" Chatot said, making the Guild master end the talk with whismur, and turn to us.

"Hi friend! Are you here to join the guild?" Wigglytuff asked Storm who nodded "That's Great friend Which team do you wish to join?" Wigglytuff asked.

Storm looked at me and back to Wigglytuff, "I wish to join Pyro's team" Storm tolled him with a smile.

Wigglytuff smiled and said "That's Great friend! Hey Pyro have you chosen your team name yet?"

The question made me break eye-contact and look down, "Um…. Uh…. Umm" I was struggling for an answer until Storm stepped forward and spoke.

"How about Team Star Bits?" Storm asked all of us and we looked at him confused and he knew why, "I think Star Bits is a good name because I believe every-time a star dies a new one is born and sometimes bits of that old star comes to earth and creates Pokemon, and I also believe Star's Mean hope so I like Team Star Bits because it means we stand and believe hope no matter what."

We all stood Staring at Storm in complete shock because of the speech he just made and so were a few of the guild members who over heard him.

Chatot shook his head and spoke "Okay team Star bits it is" He sighed for some reason and it looked like he had regret in his eye "Guild master if you would…."

Wigglytuff nodded then looked at us, I saw all the guild members started to cling to anything the could find, which made me confused then the Wigglytuff started to emit a strange Sound "Yyyoooooo" Both me and Storm looked at him confused, "YOOOM-TAH!"

"AH!" I screamed in pain and clutched the ground and I saw Storm did the same thing but he had an arm shielding his eye's.

"He's using Hyper Voice!" Storm said but I could barley hear him because of the guild master.

After a few more seconds Wigglytuff stopped and spoke "Hihihihihi, Okay all done Freind! Well it's getting late, Chimecho should be done with dinner Soon, Chatot Would you plese Escort the two to there rooms before dinner" Wigglytuff didn't wait for an answer as he walked back into his room.

"Um, okay would you two please follow me so I can show you, your rooms" Chatot said while walking to a door.

We nodded and followed him, he showed us a corridor with separate doors for separate room's, he led us to the door at the end of the corridor.

"Here is your room, you two should settle in before dinner" Chatot tolled us and we both nodded, and with that Chatot left.

The room had two hay beds, a table and a window.

I saw Storm put his scarf on the table, so I took of my Scarf and put it on the table, when I turned around I saw storm lying in one of the hay beds, I sighed and laid on the other one.

I was about to fall alseep until Storm Spoke, "Hey Pyro, what do you think the future's gonna handle Team Star Bits?"

I put a paw on my chin and looked down, "Hm…. I-i don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait for tomorrow to tell" I said with a smile, while closing my eye's.

Storm sighed "I'm not rally hungry, are you?" Storm asked me and I shoke my head "Well I guess we could get some sleep" Storm Said while closing his eye and rolling on his side "Good-night Pyro…."

"Good-night Storm" I said with a yawn and feel asleep.

* * *

 **3RD Pov**

* * *

Pyro and Storm where both asleep and when a Sunflora came in and saw then sleeping she smiled.

"I guess you two won't be joining us for dinner..." She said as she walked out.

* * *

 **In a volcano**

* * *

In a room filled with hot magma and rocks was a gear floating in mid-air contained in some sort of barrier, but a foggy Charter inside the barrier was walking towards it. **(Small note When it says 'H' it sounds like 'Sc')**

"SeSeSeSeSe, At last" The charter spoke in a robotic voice as it approached the gear "The master time gear is mine" it said as it grabbed the Master time gear and squeezed it while holding it to its face "Soon the Power to time travel will be mine. Soon I shall make scistory the way its supposed to be" and with that it left leaving a room slowly paralyzing Room while it was being drained of its color.

"SeSeSeSe, looks like I better scury out of scere" it said as it started to ran off leaving a lot of injured Pokemon behind to be frozen in place.

* * *

 **Temporal Tower**

* * *

Dialga was standing at the edge of the tower with his eyes closed slowly breathing, after a few minutes he gasped and spoke, "The master time gear has been stolen" He quickly turned around and opened a portal then passed through while saying "I must alert the three."


	4. Outlaw

**Pokemon mystery dungeon -DP- The paths we take**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Outlaw**

* * *

 **Pyro's pov**

* * *

"UP AND AT 'EM IT'S MORNING!"

'What the hell?'

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! IT'S MORNING! GET UP!"

I slowly opened my eye's and got up, 'Oh right the guild' I looked around to see a Whismur in the doorway and Storm groggily getting up.

"Geez if that was any louder I'd need to have a master healer look at my ears just to stop the ringing…." Storm said while sitting up.

"Well get used to it, that's how you'll be awaken everyday now" Whismur said with a smirk. Both me and Storm groaned at that, "Well hurry up you two don't want to be late for morning briefing" Whismur said and he left.

Storm sighed, "Well I guess we should get our equipment on" He said while getting up and moving to the table

I sighed as well and said, "Okay."

After me and Storm got our stuff on we went to the main room for…. Morning briefing I think it was when we got there we saw all of the guild members in two straight lines.

Me and Storm shared a quick glance at each other and moved beside the line, after a minute the giant door opened and Wigglytuff and Chatot walked out, "Okay everyone, today I would like to introduce two new guild members, Pyro the Shinx, and Storm the Pikachu" Chatot said while pointing at us.

Everyone looked at us and I got a bit scared and whimpered, Storm seemed a bit worried by that and rubbed my back, "Oh and be careful while approaching the Shinx She's a bit shy" Chatot tolled everyone who looked back to him and nodded.

After the morning Briefing he had us go outside So we could say the Morning cheers.

We all stood outside the guild tent awaiting to say the morning Cheers.

"A ONE, A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE

ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!

TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!

THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

Everyone shouted while fist pumping the air, after they were done they went back inside to do there regular guild work except Chatot

Chatot walked up to us, "Okay you two I actually have a reserved mission for you two" Chatot faced me, "Do you remember the Oshawott you saw yesterday?" He asked me and I hesitantly nodded. Chatot smiled and said, "Okay because I need you two to go and capture him"

I was shocked at what Chatot said but Storm just nodded, "Okay, we'll go and get him now."

Chatot nodded happily and went inside.

I looked at Storm like he was crazy. He soon noticed the look I was giving him and looked at me confused, "What?"

"You know he's asking us to capture an outlaw, RIGHT!?" I shouted at Storm leading him to cover his ears.

"Easy Pyro, I can hear a Pokemon whisper in the next room you don't have to yell" Storm said while looking at me with an annoyed face. I blushed in response and looked away

"Um…. Sorry about that Storm" I apologized without looking back to him.

"No need to apologize come on that's get that outlaw" Storm said and I heard him walking away so I quickly followed.

* * *

 **The Beach**

* * *

Me and Storm were walking towards the entrance until Storm stopped us, I looked at him confused and he glared at the ground ahead of us. I was about to ask him was Wrong but before I could he used dig and went in the ground.

I looked around trying to find him and after a few seconds there was electricity coming from the ground but as an electric-type I didn't really feel it. After a minute the electricity stopped and Storm cam out of the ground with four burnt Krabby in front of him.

I gasped at what I was seeing. I was about to question it but saw the burnt up Krabby were about to attack, so I ran beside Storm and we both prepared for combat.

One of the Krabby's ran up to us and was about to use Crabhammer so me and Storm jumped out of the way before it hit us, a lot of dust was stirred form that and I couldn't see anything past it but the Krabby's had no problem apparently because on ran up to me and used brick break.

I was sent back and landed in the forest, when I got up I saw that Storm was fighting back the Krabby's until I saw something that caught my eye.

Storm took of his back-pack and threw it to the side, then got on his front legs.

Storm let out a growl and charged at the Krabby's he used dig and went underground, the Krabby's were looking around for him and after a minute he came out of the ground using thunder punch which resulted in a massive shock wave.

The Krabby was sent a few in the air and after I landed it's eyes were closed showing it was unconscious. Storm Grinned and faced me "Hey Pyro, it would be a great help if you would assist me here."

I was surprised of how he knew I was there but shook it off and went to help him.

I used Discharge to attack all three of them and it only resulted in a bit of damage, but Storm smile at me and said thanked me, then charged at a Krabby with incredible speed and used Thunder punch throwing it into the water, but after that he started panting heavily, he looked like he was about to collapse and he barley even used five moves.

When I looked back to the two Krabby's I saw they were grinning at us and I got a little worried and backed away, but the Krabby's stepped forward following me

"Pyro…." I heard Storm whisper and I turned to see him pointing at his back-pack "Hand it to me" He instructed me and I nodded. I ran to Storms back-pack and grabbed it with my mouth and ran towards him

"Feree" I said to him, he nodded and grabbed it, he started to search around in it and pulled out an Oran Berry then ate it whole. Immediately after that Storm stopped panting, got up, and scowled at the Krabby's

He charged at then with incredible speed again and used Thunder punch on them both and used iron tail on one of them and sent him back towards the ground making dust stir everywhere

by the time it cleared I saw both the Krabby were unconscious and Storm, he was heavily panting, clutching his stomach, and his eyes were barley open. He looked like he would drop dead any second now

"STORM!" I shouted concerned and rushed to him, I saw he was about to pass out and started to get worried, but remembered what he did last time so I took out and Oran berry and fed it to him

Storm eyes started to open a bit and his breathing became a bit more relaxed 'Guess the first Oran berry needs to digest' I thought as I looked at him with concern

Storm smiled at me and muttered, "Sorry about that, but ExtremeSpeed takes up a lot of energy."

I nodded slowly as I saw him slowly getting better, but I got a little curios "How did you do that"

Storm seemed to hesitated before he answered "I'll…. Tell you later"

* * *

 **Time lapse: Beach cave 3rd floor**

* * *

I was back in the room with were I saw the Oshawott and looked around, trying to find the Oshawott from before after a few minute's of searching I heard his voice.

"Vell look vho it is, zhe same Shinx from before" He said as he came out from one of the rooms "So are you here zo return my Scolchop or do I have to steal it back" Oshawott said with a scowl. When he looked at Storm he put a disguisted face on.

I growled at him and he nodded "Very vell zhen fool" He said but then looked back to Storm "and vho are you?" Oshawott said with a bored expression and his eyebrow raised.

"Pikachu, but my friend's call me Storm" Storm said as his cheeks started to spark with electricity.

Oshawott Chuckled for some reason, "Oh now I get it your here to bring me zo zhe guild right?"

Both me and Storm where shocked at his assumption, but soon we glared at him and nodded

Oshawatt got into a fighting position and muttered "Vell…. I'm not going Vithout a fight", He then charged at us using Aqua Jet, he hit Storm right in the stomach injecting him right into a wall,

I backed away a little afraid of what he'll do, he looked at me for a second and looked down, he looked like he was in deep thought for a second but soon looked back at me with an evil smirk,

He then winked at me with a pink heart forming in his eye and firing it at when it reached me it exploded into seven smaller hearts and I was under the effects of attract,

"Hey If you give me my Scolchop back maybe I'll give you a kiss a thank you" Oshawott said with a dreamy Smirk and the Option he just gave me sounded like something I couldn't refuse, so I quickly grabbed his Scolchop and began to walk towards him.

"PYRO DON'T! Your under the effects of attract what ever your seeing it s not real!" I heard a voice yell but I didn't care I just wanted to be with this handsome Oshawott.

After a minute I reached him and gave him his Scolchop, he grabbed it and smirked at me. He grabbed my chin and walked up to me, "and as promised" he said before planting his lips on mine I didn't even pull away I just closed my and kissed back.

But straight after the effects wore off and I screamed and pushed him away and screamed "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The Oshawott stepped a few feet backwards and smirked at me "Pyro your back to normal!" I heard Storm say as he walked up to me, but he had a weird look on his face, it looked like a frown and a scowl and the same time.

"Hehehe, It doesn't matter if the effects have vorn off, I've got my Scolchop back" Oshawott said before looking at me "By the Vay did…. you like it?" He asked me making my vision turn red with anger.

"NO I DIDN'T LIKE IT!" I shouted at him causing Oshawott to Shrug.

"Heh, Vell I liked it" Oshawott said with a grin. I growled at him then faced Storm

"Do you think you could use that ExtremeSpeed again?" I asked him but he shook his head, I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Why?"

He looked at Oshawott then me, "I'll explain later, okay?" I was confused by his actions but still nodded.

I turned to face the Oshawott Who was grinning, we all stood staring at each other before we got into our own battle stances.

The Oshawott Rushed to us and used Razor Shell, he swung at me and Storm a few times but we kept dodging it. After a minute Storm got fed up and used Thunderbolt on him. The Oshawott was sent a few feet away from us and when he rolled he was hit against the wall.

He looked like he was struggling to get up and his right eye was closed. When he got up he was panting and looking at the ground with a pained expression. When he looked back to us he glared and rushed to us again and used Hydro pump.

Storm didn't have time to dodge and he was sent right against a wall, he slid down it and he looked like he was in a lot of pain because his eyes were closed tight and he was rubbing his back.

Oshawott slowly turned to face me with an evil smirk, "See zhat" He said while pointing at Storm, "Zhat's vhy No Guild member or Police officer has ever captured me they just get so hurt, zhat zhey Can't move enough zo stop me" He continued as he approached me, "And now its your zurn" He continued as he pulled his scolchop out and used Razor Shell

'Oh no' I thought because I was so scared that I couldn't talk or move…. but that doesn't mean I cant attack. I quickly used Quick attack and knocked the Oshawott a few feet away from me.

He immediately looked at me again with anger in his eyes and charged at me with full fury, using Razor shell again but this time I was too scared to move and attack.

Right when he was about to swing something hit him in the side of his body and sent him flying sideways against a wall. When I looked at what hit him I saw Storm with a face of pure anger and electricity Sparking from his cheeks.

When Oshawott recovered his left eye was closed and he was Holding his left shoulder, "Ow" He said while closing his eyes but soon opened them again. He let go of his shoulder and charged at Storm.

He was taken back by this a bit but quickly recovered and charged at Oshawott, about half way there Oshawott got his Scolchop and used razor shell again and Storm just started to cover his fist with electricity again.

When they finally reached each other, they both attacked at the same time Oshawotts Razor Shell cut Storms Chest a bit and Storms Thunder punch sent him backwards a bit. Oshawott rolled a bit but landed on his feet and glared at Storm darkly.

Storm returned it and charged at him again getting ready to use Thunder fang, Oshawott reacted quickly and charged at him using razor shell. When the both reached each other Oshawott swung his blade slashing Storms shoulder which resulted in Storm loosing a bit of blood.

Storm was able to push through and bit Oshawott. He Screamed in pain and tried to push him off but the electricity coursing through him was not helping. After a minute Storm Cheeks Started to spark and he used thunderbolt enhancing the charge.

Oshawott screamed in pain after about 15 seconds Storm stopped and let go of Oshawott who dropped to the floor in a burning heap and his eyes were swirled.

I looked at Storm with a huge smile, "Storm that was amazing!" I nearly shouted at him. Storm looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Pyro," He said while walking to Oshawott "come one help me take him back to the guild" Storm continued while grabbing Oshawotts left arm. I nodded and walked up to him, but then I remembered his cuts.

"WAIT!" I shouted at him making him stop and look at me with wide eyes, "What about your injures?" Storm looked at his cuts and back at me.

"Don't worry I'm sure the guild can patch me up" He said with an obviously forced smile. I was still worried but nodded.

* * *

 **The Guild**

* * *

I was at the guild talking to officer Magnezone about the mission while Storm was being healed by Chimecho.

"...A-and T-thats W-what H-happend" I managed to finish explaining what happened to Magnezone

"BZZT I see. Well thank you for capturing the outlaw Oshawott" Magnezone said while moving one of his hands to point at Oshawott with a defeated look and four Magnemite's surrounding him "He shall be locked away for the correct amount of time due to his crimes BZZT."

Magnezone faced me again "BZZT Thank you for assisting the capture of this criminal BZZT" With that he left with the Magnemite's and Oshawott.

I sat in silence for a few minutes except for the voices of the guild members. I looked around, sighed and went down the ladder to check on Storm.

When I got down I saw him talking to Chimecho with Bandages wrapped tightly on his chest and shoulder. After a few seconds they stopped talking and nodded.

Chimecho went into her room while Storm walked towards me, "Hey, Pyro." I greeted him back.

We both talked for a few minutes, Storm suggested we should go and check out the town, I agreed and we left to see it.

* * *

 **At the town**

* * *

The town was breathtaking, it was huge with buildings everywhere, Berry Shops, Move shops, Seeds shops, anything an explorer needs. Each time you take a different path it would lead to a completely new area of the town with completely different buildings, and right in the center of it was a fountain with statues with the greatest explores out there.

Although I was amazed I looked at Storm to see his bored expression, but he did look impressed.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and tilted my head, "Hey Storm." I waited till he looked at me till I continued, "You don't look to impressed, isn't this the most incredible thing you've ever seen?" I asked Storm as he looked around.

After a minute of looking around he faced me again and shook his head, "No not really, I appreciate the work the Pokemon put onto this place but I've seen more breathtaking things."

I looked at Storm like he was crazy and all he did was shrug and continue walking, I quickly ran up to him and walked beside him.

* * *

 **3RD Pov**

* * *

The two explorers were about to walk into a shopping store but were shoved to the ground by a Stunky, Skorupi, and a Croagunk who were grinning at them.

"Chaw, Chaw, Chaw, who are you two losers?" The Stunky asked rudely while taking short steps towards them.

Storm and Pyro slowly got up and glared at the three, "Are you talking too us or them" Storm asked, gesturing to the Croagunk and Skorupi while rubbing the back of sore his head.

The two Pokemon blinked and looked at each other, but Stunky just growled, "No dimwit I'm talking too you."

Storm just shrugged in response, "What ever, Stunky."

Stunky started to scowl while growling, and appeared to be reading an attack. Storm's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Whoa! No need for that geez!" Storm shouted while waving his arms in front of him, "Fine I'm Storm and this is Pyro" he continued gesturing to himself and Pyro.

The three immediately started to laugh at them "Those are the worse names I've ever heard" The Skorupi Spoke.

"Yeah, Skorupi's right, Dimwit" Stunky said while regaining himself "Hm, while I would say it was a pleasure meting you two but I don't see the point in lying right now, come on you two." Stunky continued as he walked of with the, Skorupi and Croagunk following.

When they walked by the duo they purposely bumped into them while muttering "Losers" but you could hear the Croagunk say, "You better hope you don't run into us again."

The two glared at the retreating two for a while before Storm Sighed and spoke, "Come on we should get our items restocked."

Pyro nodded but you could still see the anger in her eyes like Storm, with that they both went into the shop.


	5. Storms story

**Pokemon mystery dungeon -DP- The paths we take**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Storms Story**

* * *

After Storm and Pyro were done getting there supplies they went back to guild and saw it was time for dinner, the two actually being hungry this time decided to go and have a bite.

When they got there they saw a table with seats all around it and plates and bowels of food, they both sat at the end of the table getting ready to eat.

Just before dinner Chatot introduced a new member that joined the guild when Storm and Pyro were out. He was a Bidoof and a shy one at that.

The Bidoof looked around shyly before going to sit somewhere but all the seats were taken making him sigh sadly and sit on the floor at the end of the table, before he felt himself being picked up and placed in Storms seat.

Everyone looked to see Storm sitting on the ground next to him and pulling out another plate.

All the Pokemon were a little baffled at what Storm did and all he did was just shrug to the looks.

After a minute Bidoof lost his shocked look and smiled thanking him, making Storm shrug with a one sided grin.

About half during dinner Bidoof asked a question that made both Storm and Pyro choke, "Where did you get that scar?"

As soon as Bidoof asked Everyone bar Pyro nodded wanting to know where he got it from.

Storm just grinned nervously and gulped, "Ha, ha. Come one you all, don't want to know where I got this from…" He stated nervously sweating. His answer just made everyone to deny and say they do want to know.

Pyro started to shake while looking down but everyone could tell it wasn't do to her shyness or because she was scared. It was because she was nervous as well, although everyone didn't know why she was rubbing her left hind leg, which had some hard to notice redness on it.

After a few minutes of everyone staring hardly at Storm he gulped, "O-okay I won't tell you about how I got my scar but how about a story about how I met a… a… a" Storm kept stuttering before he swallowed hard, "Um. Have any of you heard of Team Star?"

Everyone nodded and Chatot spoke up, "Yes, Team Star are quite famous in the world and in guild reputation, Pokemon say they don't work with guilds, and when they get an offer to join one they decline." When he finished everyone nodded including Pyro.

"O-okay, you know about them but did you know there team are only made up of shiny Pokemon?" Storm asked them to which they all nodded, "And did you know there's a Pichu with a scar running over his right eye?" Storm continued as everyone nodded again.

"Yes wh-?" Chatot Started before realization struck him, just as it did too everyone else including Wigglytuff and Pyro.

Storm the Pikachu was a member of Team Star.

Everyone started Slacked jawed at him before he was bombed with questions.

"What was it like to be on that team?!"

"What kind of adventures did you go on?!"

"Why are you here now and not with them?!"

Storm immediately throw his arms up to make them be quiet, "Easy! Easy! Okay first off I'd rather not talk about why I'm not with them." Storm spoke with great sadness, making Pyro understand why he cried, She reminded him of his old Team "and secondly, the reason I'm telling you about them is so I can tell you how we met a legendary."

Everyone gasped and started at him with wide eyes especially Wigglytuff.

Storm smirked proudly, "So I guess you want to hear about it, huh?" Storm spoke making everyone shout "YES!" expect Pyro who was still frozen in shock, "Okay so it started when the guys was trying to teach me the move extreme speed."

* * *

 **7 years ago**

* * *

In the middle of a forest a Storm the Pichu, was trying to move with a massive rock tied to his back.

"Come on, Storm if you want to learn that move then you have to run!" A golden male Charmeleon shouted with hums of agreement from a female shiny Wartortle and a female shiny Abra. There was Shiny male Metapod too but it just stood there before falling over.

"Be easier if you didn't die a giant rock to me." Storm shouted while looking over before his eyes widened in shock and anger, "HEY!"

The three blinked and looked over at Metapod who was being colored to the average Metapod colour by a Smeargle.

"Hey stop that!" The Charmeleon shouted before firing a flamethrower at him.

The Smeargle shouted in fear and ran off as everyone groaned in annoyance, "That Smeargle has been following us around, EVERYWHERE!" Wartortle exclaimed before washing the paint of Metapod.

"I know, how does it keep finding us?!" Charmeleon complained making everyone shrug except Storm who was still pulling the rock.

After a few minutes of Storm pulling pulling a stomping sound could be heard followed by many many others.

The group bar Metapod looked around confused, until they saw they source of the sound making them hop backwards in shock and fear because a horde of Tauros were running towards them.

Charmeleon and Wartortle quickly ran in opposite directions while Abra grabbed Metapod and teleported next too Charmeleon.

As soon as the horde ran by the regrouped, "Wow that was close." Charmeleon spoke in a stunned voice.

'I know that was really close…' Abra spoke through telepathy seeing as she was mute.

The two nodded in agreement, "I know, I'm just glad we made it out of ther-" Wartortle started but then froze when she realized something, "W-where's Storm?!"

The three quickly snapped there attention back to the rock which had a ripped rope tied to it.

'H-he's not there!' Abra spoke in fear and worry.

"T-that can only mean…" Charmeleon stuttered when they turned there attention to the running horde, that was getting further and further away.

The group stared with shocked and worried faces and slacked jaws, before the Metapod with a hollow sounding voice spoke up but did have some worry in it, "Uh, oh"

They kept there look on their faces but turned to look at the Metapod

* * *

 **4 hours later**

* * *

The sun was getting ready to set but the Tauros horde weren't planning on stopping any time soon, but unknown to them, a rope was tied around to one of there horns with an unconscious Pichu on it.

After another few minutes the Tauros' were in a clearing that went on fore miles that was next to a mountain and coming out of the forest, the Tauros finally noticed the rope and shook it off, awaking the Pichu and making him roll on the ground when the rope came off, when he stopped he was lying face first on the ground covered in cuts, bruises and a some of his fur scarped off.

Storm slowly got up leaning on arm using the other to clutch his burning and stinging Stomach and with short restless breaths.

Storm got up and growled at the Tauros that were about a mile away now. Storm slowly sighed with a shaky breath and slowly started to walk with a limp.

Storm just kept walking even though the limp was quite painful and his breath was still ragged.

After a minute he collapsed form the pain and passed out

* * *

" **Hello there"** A female voice spoke up that had a strange echo to it, when Storm woke back up. When he woke up he felt quite the opposite of how he expected, he felt fine, absolutely okay with no injures watch so ever, well except the scar.

Storm looked up to see who spoke and saw something that made him almost pass out again.

" **You okay?"** Mew asked while tilting her head.

Storm didn't answer, just continued starting slack jawed, making the Mew giggle.

" **Mmmaaayyyy, want to close that before something flies into it."** She spoke while using her tail to close his mouth.

Storm was about to say something until his friends voice were heard, "STORM!", "WHERE ARE YOU?!", "STORM!"

Mew gasped and quickly turned invisible then left.

Before Storm could do anything, the others came out of a bush, "STORM!" they all shouted while running up to him, while Abra carried Metapod

"Thank Arceus your alright!" Charmeleon shouted while putting his hand on his head.

"Storm, you're okay right you not injured are you?!" Wartortle asked while looking over Storm for injures.

Abra was worried about Storm but remand silent for a few minutes, 'Um, Storm you okay?'

All Storm did was look at her before looking back at the empty area where Mew was not to long ago.

"Storm?" Charmeleon asked looking at the air he was facing before looking back at him.

A few seconds later they all spoke at the exact same time, "Pichu?"

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

The entire guild was in a stunned silence staring at Storm in complete disbelief.

"YOU SAW MEW!?" Everyone shouted at the exact same time while Storm just chuckled.

"I know right…"


	6. The Rilou

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon -DP- The paths we take**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Rilou**

* * *

When everyone was done doing there morning cheer's and went inside, Pyro and Storm stayed out to talk.

"I still can't believe you saw a Mew." Pyro said to Storm with a voice of disbelief.

Storm blinked and looked ahead of himself, "Yeah, neither can I…" He told Pyro.

Pyro looked confused but didn't pry.

She wasn't about to walk forward until she felt Storm grab her shoulder.

Pyro looked at Storm to see him looking at her with serious eye's, "Someone needs our help…"

* * *

 **Earlier that night**

* * *

The moon light shined through the window, giving the room, Pyro and Storm were sleeping in, a nice blue color.

Pyro was sleeping motionless but with slow and calm breath's, Storm how ever was, shaking violently, his fur socked with cold sweat, eye's squeezed shut, teeth grit breathing heavily.

Storm, with a gasp, shot up, eye's wide open, breathing heavily. He quickly scanned the room with fear.

When he finally stopped, he looked down with wide eye's still breathing heavily, "Just a dream…" He muttered to him self, before looking a Pyro, finally coming down.

Pyro laid there, still asleep, her chest raising and falling slowly and peacefully.

Storm let out a shaky breath while looking down again his ear's dropping forward, "Just a dream." He assured himself before closing his eye's and lying on his back again.

* * *

 **In the hall of legend's**

* * *

Arceus looked into the pool that was giving the room a low, ominous, purple glow.

"The master time gear…" Arceus stated before looking ahead of himself and screeching.

It wasn't to long before a portal opened and, Dialga stepped out, along with Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf.

Each legendary looked nervous while walking up to the pool of legend's.

Once they got there Arceus spoke with a voice full of anger, "Is there anything you, three, would like to tell me!?"

The four flinched a bit, but soon stood strong once again.

"Farther, the master time gear has been taken from it's place." Azelf spoke his voice cowering a bit.

"Hm… just as I've seen…" Arceus said looking into the pool of legend's once again.

Arceus swung his head to make the vision go back, then swung his head to the right to make it play.

As soon as the hand that took the gear came, Arceus swung his head forward making the vision freeze.

Arceus inspected the hand closely. Trying to identity what it was. It was to dark to make out a color, but the hand was sharp, with no finger's. The arm looked exactly the same as the hand, except more long and wide.

Arceus soon blinked and leaned back facing the one's he choose to protect the time gear's.

Arceus looked away, shaking his head, before turning around and walking away from the pool of legend's.

The four legionary's quickly followed, flying over the pool and landing next to Arceus.

"Farther what's wrong?" Dialga asked, getting no reply from Arceus who shook his head with a sigh.

Eventually Arceus stopped in a room, with a giant opening in the roof. He slowly looked up at the sky staring at the cloud's for a moment before swinging his head to the side and quickly looking up, letting out a loud cry, the ring's on his body glowing.

Eventually Arceus stopped and looked towards the Time Gear's protectors, who did nothing but nod and leave, knowing what he did.

Arceus looked to the sky once more, doing nothing for a moment before the ring's on his body glowed, and he sent a mental message to a Pokemon, telling them to find the one he choose to save the Pokemon world.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

After walking a few hour's through the wood's, Pyro and Storm came across a clearing, similar to the one they used to play in as kid's.

Pyro scanned the area with a sense of nostalgia before turning to Storm who was scanning the area with the same feeling.

"Come one, there should be someone here we have to help." Storm said, walking forward, looking around.

Pyro did nothing but nod and start to look around. After about five minute's of looking Pyro found a dark blue patch of fur lying face first on the ground.

Fear and worry crossed against Pyro face, as she let out a horrified gasp.

She quickly ran to the passed out Pokemon, not bothering to get Storm first, and quickly jumped on top of it and shock it violently.

After about a minute of shaking the Pokemon let out a loud muffled groan, which Storm heard making him stiffen and his ear's shoot up, although he was about twenty feet away.

The Pokemon got up and clutched its head revealing a Rilou, also a yellow cap, with a white sun blocker and a flame like design, it was lying on.

The Pokemon let out a loud groan, in a feminine voice, getting to her knees slowly opening her eye's revealing a set of crystal blue iris instead of red one's.

She rubbed her head a bit before looking at the two Pokemon in front of her… making her freeze.

The two raised an eyebrow and tilted there head's a bit, "You alright?" Storm asked Rilou, shocking her further.

After moment she got up and walked up to the Pikachu. "All right then." She spoke in a British accent before grabbing Storm cheek's. "Who is it?" She asked before pulling on Storm's cheek's, causing them to stretch.

After a minute of pulling, she let go and Storm's cheek's quickly slapped back into place making his face wobble a bit.

Storm just carried on looking confused. "You all right, Rilou?" He asked taking a step forward.

Rilou had a shocked expression on her face before she spoke, "H-how did you do that?!" She almost screamed making Storm and Pyro step and look at each other.

Storm slowly looked back at the Rilou with a raised eyebrow, "All Pikachu's have stretchy face's" he answered while pulling on his cheek stretching about three centimeter's away from his face.

The Rilou started slack jawed before she got an angry face. "All right then, what kind of joke is this!?" She shouted at them causing them to flinch back a bit.

"There's no joke. We just wanna know what happened Rilou." Storm said, furthering the Rilou anger.

She balled her fist crushing the cap she picked up, "I. Am. Not. A. Rilou…" She started angrily. "I'm a HUMAN!" she shouted out shocking the two Pokemon.

"B-b-b-but…" Pyro stuttered shocked, unable to think of anything to say.

"But you look like a Rilou to us!" Storm exclaimed to the supposed Human who's eye's grow wide.

She immediately grabbed Storm arm and stared at his pupil trying to see her on reflection in his eye.

She succeed and when she saw her reflection in Storm's eye, she let out a loud scream making Storm shout in pain and grab his ear's.

"W-What happened to me!" She shouted jumping around rapidly, anime like. Before passing out from shock with swirly eye's.

The two Pokemon did nothing but stare at the, now, unconscious Rilou. The Pokemon exchanged a look before walking up to her.

After a small chat they decided to take the Rilou to town, to find some help.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

* * *

 **Rilou's Pov**

* * *

My vision was dark. My body felt lucid. I couldn't hear anything except some sort of wind that sounded mile's away.

After a few minute's or so, my body's senses finally started to return. I felt like I was being dragged and two voices entered my ears, but they sounded far away.

"W-what… think she… -ing human?" A female timid voice, barley audible.

"I do-… but I d-… -pened before…" A male voice sounded.

"R-real-… -ow… -an be brou-… -d why?…" The female voice responded.

I didn't know what they were talking about, but I did know I was getting frustrated by the distant voices that kept having gaps.

I tried to move but my body was stiff. I tried so hard that I unintentionally let out a low groan.

"Wait! She's awake!" The male voice shouted and I felt my foot and arm being dropped and my body stopped feeling like it was being dragged.

I slowly and forcefully opened my eyes. When they finally opened they were barley anything except narrowed slits. My body didn't respond at first but I forced my arms to move and cast shadows over my eyes and tilt my head away from the sunlight that was blinding me and close my eyes.

After a second I moved one of my hands and tilted my head to look at the sky while opening one of my eyes slightly.

After blinking a few times I opened up my eyes and used my hands to force myself into a sitting position.

I removed one hand from the ground and rubbed my head while closing my eyes. I let out a tired sigh, trying to rub the headache away. "Wearied dream…" I muttered to myself.

Eventually I opened my eyes and put my hand on my knee to help myself get up. As soon as I did I saw something that shocked my to my core.

A Pikachu, wearing a yellow scarf with red stripes on his right arm, some ruffled fur on his left ear a scar running over his right eye, a large backpack on his back, and some odd coloured fur, and a Shinx, wearing a blue scarf with yellow stripes and a satchel on her left leg, were standing in front of me, both looking revealed.

I slowly took a step back out of shock and opened my mouth but made no sound.

While walking I tripped on a rock that was behind me and landed on my rear.

"You alright?" The Pikachu asked walking up to me. He did something strange with his ears though, he moved them in a fashion to show his current emotion, like one would with there eyebrows.

I shakily nodded and got back up staring at the two Pokemon with wide eyes.

"You alright?" The Pikachu asked again seeing my wide eyes.

I slowly nodded before turning around and began to run.


	7. Unknown Pokemon

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon -DP- The paths we take**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Unknown Pokemon**

* * *

 **3RD POV**

* * *

The Rilou kept running not caring about the Pikachu and Shinx. She ran until she ran into a cave not paying any attention to anything.

The duo ran up to the cave but didn't enter it.

"Hey wait we just wanna' help!" Pyro shouted after her and was about to enter it until Storm stepped in front of her.

"Pyro do you know what that is?" Storm questioned in worry.

Pyro looked past Storm and looked at the cave, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes, before realization dawned upon her and she gasped in horror.

Storm looked back to the mystery dungeon entrance, The Rilou just ran into.

"This is bad Pyro, you know what that mystery dungeon." Storm asked Pyro, making her shake her head, "Nearly do I! It's unexplored! Nobody knows what kind of Pokemon are in there and what traps there could be!" He told her making her shake in fear.

"We have to help her!" Pyro exclaimed, earning a determined nod from Storm.

The two ran in determined to help the AWOL Rilou.

* * *

 **? ?**

* * *

The two explores both ran into a small room with only two ways out.

The two glanced around in worry. "I don't see her." Pyro said, making Storm shake his head.

"Nearly do I. She must of ran further in!" He said almost yelling, not loud enough to be yelling, but loud enough too…

A loud roar was heard from one of the ways out, making both Pyro and Storm flinch in horror. They knew that roar anywhere.

The two shakily turned there head to the Rhydon that was glaring at the both before attempting to use Hammer Arm on them both.

They both evaded the attack, both shaking in fear at the creature.

They both looked on in horror before Storm grabbed Pyro and used Extreme Speed, then fled.

After about three minutes of running Storm stopped and put Pyro down, panting from using so much energy and running so far and long.

"O-o-o-o-ok-k-k-ka-a-ay" Pyro stuttered out still in fear and shock, "I desperately hope we never see that ever again." she said the second time in her life.

Storm nodded and swallowed a bit of vomit that was forming in his mouth, "Yeah never wanna' see that again." He said for, like Pyro, the second time in his life.

* * *

 **With the The Rilou**

* * *

She kept running from the so called 'Pokemon' her aura sensors swinging in the wind every so often smacking her eyes making her groan in frustration.

Eventually she stopped and grabbed her aura sensors. While doing that she felt some sort of cloth rub against them. She narrowed her eyes at her paw that was rubbing the aura sensors that was causing the sensation.

She saw the hat she woke up with and got an idea. She put the hat in her head and pushed her aura sensors in it.

She grinned proud of herself until…

"WELL. WELL. WELL. WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" A deep voice echoed through the area and walls.

Before Rilou could react some sort of Pokemon appeared. It simulated a dragon, except it stood on its hind legs, it wings looked sharp with spikes on the top of them, it was black with a blue front half fire spewing from its mouth and going behind its ears, its shoulders had two identical spikes on both sides on both arms, two giant ears flaps with a blue stripe on the tip of them and a giant blue flame on the tip of its tail.

Before the Rilou could scream in fear the Pokemon roared, "I'M AM CHARIZARD-X! AND I DO NOT APPRECIATE TRESPASSERS!" The Charizard was about to swipe at her with dragon claw.

Right when he got ready to throw his attack.

"STOP!"

The Rilou looked back and gasped when she saw the Pikachu and Shinx both standing in front of her arms raised ready to defend her.

"HM! LOOK AT THIS, IT APPEARS I HAVE THREE TRESPASSERS!" The Charizard roared before launching the Dragon claw attack ripping Storms bandages and cutting his stomach while cutting Pyro cheek.

Storm angrily growled and launched a Thunderbolt at the Charizard which hit its stomach doing little damage.

The Charizard laughed loudly at him before reading a Flamethrower, "MY TURN, ONCE AGAIN!"

He launched the attack making the Rilou gasp in horror, before the attack hit Pyro came and shielded Storm taking most of the damage.

The two were slammed into the wall, the Flamethrower still activated. When the Charizard was satisfied it stopped, revealing the burnt up Shinx and Pikachu, both covered in second degree burns, ripped and messy fur, both covered in soot.

The Rilou looked on in horror, sadness, guilt and rue. Those two got hurt protecting her and the only reason she needed to be protected was because she ran into the cave not caring where she was going.

The feelings of regret quickly turned to anger when she heard laughter. She turned to see the Charizard chuckling at the two that looked to be in great pain, "It's what you get." The Charizard muttered before turning to the Rilou beginning to grit its teeth and glare.

"HM! LETS SEE IF YOU'RE ANY BETTER THEN THOSE TWO." It shouted pointing at the burnt duo.

The Rilou growled in anger and ran forward focusing on instinct more than anything, and placed her right paw on the Charizards stomach before a large beam of aura shot from it sending the Charizard was sent back on its feet a large mark injury on its stomach.

The Charizard squeezed its eye shut in pain before facing the Rilou just as a focus punch move came directly to the face.

The Charizards head came in contact with the floor making a bit of blood drip from it.

The Charizard shakily got up and glared at the Rilou who did nothing but growl at it.

The Charizard tried to use Flamethrower on the Rilou who used protect and ran toward the Charizard and used Zen Headbutt.

The Charizard was taken back a bit but was able to stand strong and glared painfully at the Rilou.

The Charizard tired to used Dragon Claw but the Rilou quickly used Drain Punch on right in the Charizards face.

The Charizard did nothing but clutch its head before it flashed a bright light forcing Rilou to cover her eyes. When the light finally faded she looked back at the area and saw that Charizard-X was gone and a normal Charizard was in its place.

The Charizard looked at the Rilou with teared filled eyes, "Please don't hurt them…" it muttered its voice no longer deep, and monstrous, showing that it was female.

The Rilou looked confused for a second before she saw a pile of sticks and leaves behind her.

She walked past the unconscious Charizard and over to the pile and saw a jumble of Charmander eggs.

The Rilou looked back to the Charizard with regret and horror, she was protecting her soon to be kin.

She immediately ran over to her and shook her trying to make her wake up to make her wake up. No luck.

After a minute she heard rummaging and saw a very weak looking Storm was rummaging in his back-pack until he weakly pulled out a seed and a blue berry.

Storm slowly limped his way over to the Rilou.

The Rilou walked to Storm just as well as he was walking to her in worry and confusion.

Storm did nothing but give her the items and gesture to the Charizard with his eyes before collapsing in her arms.

The Rilou genitally set him down and rubbed his head. As soon as she could she walked over to the Charizard with the items in her paws and placed them in her mouth.

After making sure she swallowed them she backed away and waited for her to get up.

After she did the Rilou quickly spoke, "Listen ma'am we didn't mean any harm. I was running from something and accidentally ran into your dungeon and those two came to help me. So if you could just let us go I promise we won't disrupt you again." She explained to the Charizard who looked in deep thought for a moment before smiling and nodding.

The Rilou grinned happily before running over to the unconscious duo to help.

'How am I supposed to help these two?' She though to her self before she saw something on the Shinxs scarf. She slowly walked to her and looked at it, to see a badge with a button in the middle.

The Rilou tilted her head before pushing it and then all three were surrounded by a yellow arua.

* * *

 **The Guild**

* * *

The trio appeared in a flicker of blue light. The Rilou took a few glances around to see shocked and horrified Pokemon.

Immediately the Chimecho floated over and used psychic to get the two down stairs.

The Rilou followed her down but didn't go any further from there. She just watched as the Chimecho floated into the medical room.

Eventually she sighed sadly and guilty. "If I didn't ran over they wouldn't be…" She trailed off thinking of how things would've of been if she didn't ran off in fear.

Then a horrifying thought came to mind.

What if they die!?

And if they didn't would they forgive her, or would they hate her?

The Rilou felt so much guilt and regret that she didn't notice she was crying until a Bidoof pointed it out.

"Oh boy, miss are you alright?" He asked in worry for her.

The Rilou sniffed a bit before wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Y-yeah I-I'm f-fine." She told him.


	8. New team member

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon -DP- The paths we take**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: New team member**

* * *

After a few hours The Rilou went to see if the two Pokemon were alright.

When she got there see was introduced to the sight of a Chimecho. "Who are you?" She asked The Rilou.

The Rilou looked anxious for a bit before answering. "W-wing"

Chimecho nodded a bit before floating up to her. "Right then, Wing, can you tell me what happened to Storm and Pyro?" she asked making Wing swarm with guilt again but told the story.

After Wing was done Chimecho nodded understandingly, making a few ringing sounds as she did so.

"Right then. Don't worry about the two, they'll be fine." Chimecho told Wing sweetly, making her sigh with relief. "However…" Chimecho started making Wing tense up. "They won't wake up for about three days and they'll still have to stay in bed for another two days after waking up." Chimecho explained seriously.

–

Wing was leaning against a wall next to the stairs, with her arms crossed, and head tilted to look at the ground.

Eventually she took a side glance to Chimecho, who was telling a Wigglytuff and a Chatot about what happened. Wing let out a sad sigh and looked back to the ground guilt poking her heart strings.

After a minute of standing there she attempted to go up the stair well and get to the ladder to leave, just as Chatot approached her and pecked her back a bit.

Wing moved her head to see Chatot at the corner of her eye before turning around and facing him. "Yeah…" She muttered.

"Um. Well you see since Storm and Pyro, are not going to be able to move for the next few days, and that apparently you can hold you own to a Charizard in mega-evolution, we were wondering if you would be willing to join to team Star Bits." Chatot explained making Wing's eyes open wide.

Wing was about to reject, until a thought came to mind. This could be a good way to make it up to them, and plus maybe they'll let her stay around if she can prove she is useful to them.

Wing faced Chatot before nodding her head. "I accept." She told him determinately.

Chatot nodded before handing her a badge and flying off.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

Rilou walked into the Storm and Pyro bedroom, with a Sunflora. Wing looked back to her before nodding. Sunflora nodded once before leaving the room and closing the door.

Wing walked towards on the beds and sat down down. She stretched a bit before taking her hat off and scratched her head, before putting the hat beside the hayed and lied on her back before dozing off.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

 **Unknown Time…**

* * *

The storm raged on, as the leaves and grass were being blown to the side wildly.

A bright flash appeared from the distance, as a silhouette of Pokemon quickly ran from it.

The Pokemon looked around a bit before speaking in a robotic tone. "Yyyeessss. It worked!" The Pokemon cried before walking a head.

Unknown to the Pokemon, a tiny Pokemon heard him and went away from its campsite to see what the noise was.

After some looking around the tiny-mon found the Pokemon and watched it accidentally snapping a branch.

The Pokemon, alerted, quickly turned back and slashed at the shiny Pichu's stomach causing it to scream in pain.

The Pokemon was about to attack again until a shot of fire was thrown at it, making it ran away.

The Pichu watched its fleeing form, clutching its stomach which had a large bur thin cut on it.

* * *

 **The Guild**

 **Present**

* * *

Storm was gritting his teeth and his eyes were squeezed tighter then before. A thin but long scar slowly appeared on his stomach, but was covered by the fur above it.


End file.
